The present invention relates to golf bags, and more specifically to an individual golf club holder for installation in a golf bag to hold a golf club in the golf bag.
A golf bag may be equipped with a partition block in the top cuff for keeping storage golf clubs in good order. The partition block has through holes through which golf clubs are respectively inserted into the inside of the golf bag. However, the partition block cannot stop the grips of the storage golf clubs from touching one another.